Blackbeard's Treasure
by Abandonedfromlight
Summary: Blackbeard falls in love with Peter after learning who he is. Warning: Contains man x boy relationship, rape/non-con, and underage contents.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Contains Man x Boy relationship, Rape/ Non-con, and Underage Contents (Pretty much pedophilia, I'm gonna be honest). You have been warned.**

His blue eyes shined brightly with defiant, even as my sword scrapped the delicate pale skin of his youthful throat. My eyes watched carefully as he swallowed the building tension in his soul. So much like his mother; however, he was so much more beautiful. Lust clouded my mind as a small drop of sweat slipped down his upper lip, tracing it in its fullness.

"Are you scared, Peter?" the words hang silently in the air, nothing more than a whisper from my lips. Silent engulfed the short distance between us, my body unconsciously bending towards the young boy.

"Yes." Peter's lips barely moved, ending in a slight part. My grip loosened on the handle of my sword, allowing it to drip away from his throat. Immediately, I leaned in, allowing my sword to completely drop to the floor. I closed the distance between us, my lips hovering heavily above his.

"Are you still scared, Peter?" I whispered across his slightly parted mouth. His eyes widened as my hot breath ghosted over him. Peter's bottom lip began to quiver ever so meagerly, breaking my last ounce of willpower to hold back. I slammed my lips onto his, heat seething from his lips to mine chill ones. My hazel eyes glazed passionately into his confused orbs of blue as my hands snaked to hold his arms still as he began to thrash to escape. After a few moments of tirelessly thrashing, Peter stopped, wheezing heavily at my mouth from the effort. Slowly, his eyelids closed as he focused on breathing.

Experimentally, I moved my lips against his, earning a little gasp in response to the petty movement. Unable to control myself, I ripped his lips apart with my tongue, eagerly exploring his developing mouth.

Continuously, I ran my tongue against his teeth, his tongue, and his gums; burrowing everywhere I could reach in the minute our mouths was one. Panting, I dis-attached our lips, a slim strain of saliva still connecting us.

 _Bam, bam, bam._ Three knocks came roughly at the door, causing me to instantly snap away from Peter. "Yes? What is it?" I growled, stumbling to my door, nerves still raw.

"Um, Sir Blackbeard, I've come for the boy. It has been an hour." Bishop's voice filtered through my door, my hands firmly pressed against the door. Thoughts flutter rapidly in my mind, feelings of want and need to keep Peter in my cabin and the logic to be strong in front of my crew. A heavy sigh fell from my lips as my hands fumbled with the doorknob, my mind desperately trying to convince the logic to give in.

"Of course. Take him away." my eyes glared un-amused at Bishop, drifting back to Peter quivering silently in the room, a look of shock spread sickly across his face. Bishop lumbered in, lips drawn in a tight line as he gripped Peter's arm, surely leaving a bruise on his delicious skin. As silently as he came in, Bishop dragged Peter out, his eyes glued on me as he walked nearer. Tenderly, I lifted his chin, forcing his pretty blue eyes to stare into mine and Bishop to stop all forward movements while I had one last moment with Peter. A soft gasp left my lips as I inspected the disheveled look that surrounded him, before I leaned down next to his ear.

"I'll be seeing you again, Peter. Soon." my hand lingered on his chin, feeling the innocent skin there as I began to retreat away from him. The last thing I saw as Peter and Bishop left my cabin was the blue of unforgiving eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a couple of hours since Peter had left my quarters that the commotion began, bringing me lazily out of my vivid daydreams. Bishop had came banging on my door, his words rushed and unthoughtful. "Peter has escaped." Panic instantly settled in my bones, fear creeping as memories of the past trailed through my mind.

Haphazardly, I stormed through the halls, Bishop lumbering cautiously behind, calling men to us as we made our way outside and to the group of gathering orphans. The swarm of sweating boys crowded the space around me and my right hand crew, blocking our way from the actions that ensued feet away from them.

"Move. Move!" the yell echoed listlessly through the buzzing crowd as I made to push another rotten child out of my way. An everlasting growl continue to grow in my throat as I shoved my way closer. Finally, with all of my wayward crew still lingering uselessly in the back, I stumbled to the front, eyes glazing harshly at the sight before me.

Peter, and a fellow nobody orphan, laughed excitedly as they recklessly escaped with one of my flying ships. My blood boiled as a vein popped in my eye. How dare he thinks he can leave me. Our eyes connected for a fleeting moment, fear filling his petite blue as sadness heated through mine. A gasp slipped from my lips at the sight of his beautiful eyes as his face flushed slightly, the ship lunging upwards and causing him to lose his footing. I took a moment to regain my composer before turning to the orphans and crew behind me.

"Bring me the boy. Alive. Now!" my voice steadily grew in volume as I finished my sentence, my teeth grinding in outrage. The ship quickly rose in height before speeding off towards the wilderness of the island. "You will not escape me, Peter." the words hang heavily on my lips as people rushed around me, boarding ships and howling demented orders.

Sharply, I turned on my heels, making my way to my own ship. As I boarded, orders rattled thinly through clogged ears as we took to the air, our path set by the boy of my dreams.


End file.
